1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of purifying 1,3-bis(3-aminopropyl)-1,1,3,3-tetraorganodisiloxane which is useful as a modifier for synthetic resins such as polyimides, polyamides or polyurethanes.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, as a method of purifying 1,3-bis(3-amino-propyl)-1,1,3,3-tetraorganodisiloxane, a method of isolating crude 1,3-bis(3-aminopropyl)-1,1,3,3-tetraorganodisiloxane by distillation is known. However, this method involves the problem that, of impurities by-produced in a reaction for obtaining the desired product, impurities having a boiling point close to the boiling point of the desired product cannot be finally removed, and also Involves the problem that since the distillation is carried out while containing such impurities, thermal decomposition of the impurities occurs due to heat generated at the distillation, resulting in contamination of other impurities.